La mère des perdus
by dragonichigo
Summary: Et si une seconde chance était donnée aux âmes méritantes et tourmentées? Une famille, de l'amour, de l'espoir et des rêves... Voilà ce que gagne Harry en choisissant de vivre... /!\ WARNING SCENES DE SEXE ET DE VIOLENCE DECRITES!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

><p>Mr Dursley venait de perdre un contrat. Il aurait pu relativiser, distribuer quelques coups et continuer le cours initial de l'œuvre mais cela ne va pas dans notre sens et il avait mal, très mal prit cet échec. Après avoir détruit son bureau, hurlé sur sa secrétaire et claquer la porte de son bureau, Vernon déambula dans les rues, grommelant dans le gras de son triple menton et répugnant à rentrer dans sa maison où l'attendait sa femme qui l'énervait avec ses cris de harpies et ses geignements de vache, quotidien qui ne faisait que le lasser et l'énerver davantage. Alors, prit d'une envie soudaine, il se dirigea vers le pub du coin de la rue, le MacCarthy, un petit bar irlandais qui était légèrement mal famé dès que le soleil descendait dans le royaumes des ténèbres pour lutter contre le dieu du mal. C'était la première fois en quinze ans qu'il se laissait aller à embrasser une belle blonde bien forte sans attirer les braillements encore plus aigus de son épouse et c'est avec un soupir désespéré mais soulagé qu'il poussa la porte de l'établissement, se crispant douloureusement en entendant le carillon de l'entrée, lui rappelant malheureusement la femelle glapissante de chez lui.<p>

Au fur et à mesure du déroulement de la soirée, Vernon ressemblait à une éponge obèse, rougissant et suant sous les effets de l'alcool qu'il ne cessait d'ingurgité depuis sa sortie de son entreprise, plus tôt dans la journée. Il s'était fait des amis pilier de bar, chantant et beuglant des insanités et des chansons cochonnes, riant grassement et hoquetant, papillonnant des yeux et chancelant dangereusement sur le tabouret du comptoir. Il était fin cuit, mijotant joyeusement dans son jus, et encore moins reluisant que d'habitude, et il réussit à trouver la force de rentrer chez lui vers 2h43 du matin chez lui, au travers les brumes alcooliques qui régnaient entre ses neurones. Se dirigeant péniblement vers le 4 Privet Drive, Mr Dursley ne tenait plus debout et vacillait méchamment, finissant finalement par atteindre tant bien que mal le perron de sa maison après avoir demandé deux lampadaires et quatre poubelles en mariage sur le chemin.

Il jeta ses chaussures, sa veste et sa sacoche de travail dans le hall d'entrée sans tenir compte du craquement plaintif du petit meuble délicat de Pétunia dans le couloir, et si dirigea en tanguant vers la cuisine histoire de poursuivre tranquillement sa soirée avec quelques bons crus de whisky. Entrant dans la pièce avec un sourire béat en demandant le silence de la part d'une casserole, Vernon attrapa un petit papier sur la table et le lit à haute voix, louchant et buttant sur les mots pour finalement apprendre que son épouse était partie voir tante Marge avec leur fils et ne reviendrait que demain soir. Souriant d'un air encore plus débile, il se traîna vers le minibar, heurtant les meubles en jurant à haute voix comme un chartier, buvant encore et encore le scotch en riant bêtement.

- Oncle Vernon ? Demanda une voix hésitante en allumant brusquement la lumière de la cuisine.

Grognant et plissant les yeux, la vieille éponge imbibée Mr Dursley se tourna difficilement vers la source agaçante de bruit et montra les dents tel un animal en se remémorant qu'il s'agissait là de son sale rat de neveu : pâle, décharné, habillé comme s'il était dans une tente. Un être monstrueux et malsain, néfaste pour son fils et ruinant leur petite vie agaçante mais si paisible. Un misérable individu qui ruinait sa soirée et sa déclaration d'amour à sa bouteille de whisky de 28 ans d'âge, une pure beauté et délicieuse en bouche.

- Qui t'as dit de descendre garçon ? Essaya-t-il d'aboyer en se redressant laborieusement.

- Euh p-personne mon oncle… bredouilla Harry Potter en faisant un pas en arrière, livide en voyant l'expression coléreuse et brumeuse de son tuteur.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es censé te faire o-oublier ! J-je vais te montrer mou-oua, tu vas voir ! Déclara-t-il piteusement en se relevant, brandissant la bouteille tout en se dirigeant vers lui.

Parlant à toute vitesse pour s'excuser, le petit brun malingre courut à toute vitesse dans les escaliers pour échapper à la chasse de son oncle, frissonnant de peur en entendant les pas lourds résonner dans les escaliers. Alors qu'il essaya de peser de tout son poids contre sa porte pour l'empêcher de pénétrer dans son maigre refuge, il se fit rattraper et passer à tabac. Les hurlements et les cris résonnaient dans la maison vide pendant que le corps de notre bain recevait un traitement de choc, les os se brisant peu à peu pendant que les bleus apparaissaient et le sang coulait.

Il n'était que souffrance, le moindre geste ou parole lui envoyait un éclair de pur douleur, tel un fer chauffé à blanc, se répercutant en chacune de ses blessures. Il était une masse gémissante et haletante, la sueur et le sang se mêlait à ses habits en morceaux, une épave échouée, un vase précieux brisé. Il n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose : la mort, l'abandon éternel, plus aucune souffrance ou de mage noir à terrasser, de larmes ou de solitude. Un sommeil tendre, qui le soulagerait de tout en ce monde qui l'écœurait au plus haut point : ses amis qui n'en étaient pas, un directeur timbré qui ne le voyait que comme une arme… Il était seul, tout n'était que mensonge et avidité autour de lui, et il en avait assez. Son regard se perdant dans la douceur de la blancheur de la lune, il ne fit pas attention à l'apparition d'une étrange créature sur le sommet de son armoire branlante.

- Pauvre petite créature insignifiante, la mort rôde autour de toi et elle te fauchera dès que je m'en irais, ricana la voix d'une fillette, aussi aigue que des ongles griffant un tableau vert.

-… Q-qui… Souffla-t-il péniblement en bougeant quelques centimètres sa tête pour voir qui était là.

- Peut-être ta mort, peut-être ta renaissance, qui veux-tu que je sois… Harry Potter ? Chantonna-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

Cette fille savait son nom. Il ne savait pas quoi penser, d'ailleurs il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir tout cour à vrai dire. Un choix, on lui donnait le choix mais il n'en avait pas la force, il voulait simplement dormir et ne plus rien ressentir, il jetait l'éponge : finit le Survivant.

- Tu veux mourir, tu n'aspires qu'à ça… Murmura-t-elle en se posant à quelques millimètres du visage du brun.

De ses yeux entrouverts, Harry plongea ses émeraudes dans la glace du regard de son invitée surprise. Même si c'était une couleur froide, il se sentait en se noyant dedans, se bien et plus tout seul. Cette petite fille, au vu de son visage de poupée, dégageait une telle aura qu'il s'apaisait peu à peu, un vague sourire aux lèvres.

- Avant de te laisser agonir dans ton lit miteux, telle une tâche, un pantin en morceaux, je vais te parler de la renaissance, de cet autre choix que tu peux prendre, chuchota-t-elle sur un ton de secret, conspiratrice, son visage innocent et auréolé de tâche de rousseur.

- Si tu veux venir avec moi, tu ne seras plus Harry Potter, tu ne vivras plus ici, tout changera pour toi. Tu ne seras plus seul, nous sommes beaucoup et nous formons tous une grande famille qui s'aime et se protège. Et tu aimeras beaucoup maman, elle prendra soin de toi… Veux-tu vraiment mourir à présent Harry Potter ou vas-tu me suivre et vivre enfin ? Demanda-t-elle.

* * *

><p><em>publication du chapitre 2 : dimanche 9 octobre 2011<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

><p>Son souffle s'accéléra en entendant ces paroles : Etait-ce possible ? Existait-il enfin quelqu'un qui l'aimerait et prendrait soin de lui ? Il pourrait enfin lâcher prise et laisser à vivre normalement pour une fois ?<p>

- J-je… Souffla-t-il avant de se taire.

Mais, et la guerre ? Qu'allait-il faire s'il décidait d'accepter la proposition ? Il était Harry Potter, le garçon qui avait survécu, l'élu du monde sorcier ! Il ne pouvait pas échapper à son destin et tourner le dos alors que tant d'espoirs et de responsabilité reposait sur ses épaules. C'était son devoir de souffrir pour les autres, il n'avait pas le choix, c'était ainsi que les choses devaient être et pas autrement… Oui…

-… P-pas… Fit-il en détournant la tête de la drôle de créature, laissant les larmes rouler douloureusement de plus belle sur le velours tuméfié de ses joues.

- Potter, l'enfant-bouclier du monde sorcier, gisant pitoyablement sur une couche crasseuse, siffla-t-elle moqueusement en se redressant dans sa lévitation pour parler à sa poupée. Tu as vu Isabelle, ce pauvre fou préfère mourir lentement et douloureusement, saigné comme un lapin, plutôt que de vivre encore un peu, d'avoir un peu plus de temps, minauda-t-elle en caressant les boucles dorées de son jouet.

Mourir. Il n'aspirait qu'à ça depuis tant d'année et elle rôdait autour de lui maintenant. C'était en soi un soulagement pour le brun, un de ses souhaits allait être enfin exaucé et il pourrait enfin se reposer. Mais toutes ses pensées sur la guerre et le sacrifice de soi lui revinrent en tête, et il souffla de lassitude, indécis. Il devait vivre pour tuer le Mage Noir, mais dans cette famille… S'il y allait, il craignait de perdre de vue ses objectifs. Pourtant il désirait tellement cet amour que cet enfant semblait lui promettre, mais il ne méritait cela qu'à la fin de la guerre, et encore, non ?

Ses blessures le lançaient méchamment et l'empêchaient de bien penser, de faire un choix clair et sûr. Essayant de respirer profondément, Harry finit par tousser douloureusement, ses côtes lui hurlant de cesser cela, toutes ses plaies se réveillant à leur tour. Il devait vivre, il n'avait plus le choix.

-… A-accepte… Souffla-t-il en refermant les yeux, se forçant à se détendre.

Il ne vit pas le sourire malicieux de la jeune fille, il n'entendit pas non plus son éclat de rire ni la formule qu'elle entonna, il ressentit simplement le soulagement de la douleur partant et le noir tendre du sommeil sans rêve. Quand le drôle de personnage fut certain que l'autre dormait profondément, son visage redevint inexpressif et froid comme la pierre.

- Enfant stupide et fou, il est exactement comme IL nous l'a décrit, n'est-ce pas Isabelle ? Fit-elle d'un ton vide. Complexe du héros… Tsss il est tellement torturé que Mère passera tout son temps avec lui, peut-être que LUI aussi IL voudra s'occuper de Potter… Rajouta-t-elle, ses lèvres tremblotantes en le regardant avec rage, ses beaux yeux de glace s'humidifiant. Je te déteste d'avance, Harry Potter, grogna-t-elle en se redressant, lissant sa robe à volant avant de vagabonder dans la maison.

Cette nuit-là, les habitants du 4, Privet Drive oublièrent l'existence d'une autre personne sous leur toit et la blonde s'évapora avec le brun et toutes ses affaires. Cela causera bien des turbulences dans le monde sorcier mais ça, Harry ne le saura pas de suite : à présent il avait tout son temps. Dans un claquement sec et sonore, deux personnes apparurent devant un immense manoir qui se situait dans un coin très reculé de la civilisation, quelque part entouré par la forêt. Regardant distraitement les fenêtres de la bâtisse pour voir qui était encore réveillé à cette heure bien avancée de la nuit, elle sourit joyeusement en voyant les portes d'entrée s'ouvrir et dévoiler la silhouette d'une femme d'âge mûr, habillée d'une longue robe de brocart bordeaux au col légèrement échancré.

- Mère ! S'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant vers elle, la serrant dans ses bras. J'ai réussit ma mission !

- Bien, je suis très contente de toi ma chérie, répondit-elle d'une voix douce en passant une main dans les boucles blondes pendant que l'autre lui caressait le dos en la pressant contre elle. Conduit notre jeune invité dans sa chambre, la verte du troisième étage, tu veux bien mon cœur ? Après tu pourras aller te coucher, lui dit tendrement la jeune femme en s'écartant du chemin.

-… Oui Mère, souffla la fillette en affichant une moue boudeuse.

- Ne fronces pas tes sourcils, Marie, cela ne fait pas beau sur une belle jeune fille comme toi, rajouta la mère en continuant de la suivre du regard. Je suis sûr que Draco n'en serait pas du tout ravis alors qu'il vient tout juste de rentrer à la maison, rajouta-t-elle l'air de rien, un pétillement malicieux brillant dans ses yeux.

- Draco est rentré ? Yeah ! S'exclama la blondinette en sautillant sur place, prête à s'élancer dans la maison.

- Une minute Marie : déposes Harry et après, seulement, tu pourras voir Draco, d'accord ? Files à présent, sourit-elle avant de s'éclipser dans les jardins, ravie.

Enfin les choses se mettaient en place.

* * *

><p><em>Prochain chapitre publié: le Dimanche 23 Octobre 2011<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

* * *

><p>- Draco ! S'exclama une petite tornade blonde qui jaillit dans ses appartements avant de lui bondir dessus.<p>

Le serpentard avait quitté secrètement le manoir familiale pour se refugier dans sa vraie maison, ici, et cela faisait deux bonnes heures environ qu'il venait d'arriver. C'était vraiment un soulagement intense de franchir les barrières, de sentir ce picotement magique le faire frissonner de plaisir, lui annonçant sans détour qu'il pouvait enfin se détendre à présent, il était chez lui, enfin.

Franchissant le hall d'entrée en souriant de bonheur, le blond ne s'étonna pas de voir les lumières allumées et monta silencieusement jusque dans sa chambre, souriant de plus belle avant de sauter sur son lit, comme un gosse insouciant. Elle était dans les tons bleus, toutes sortes de bleus en fait : un bleu pastel pour la salle d'eau et un bleu plus classique pour le reste de sa chambre. Son lit était en bois couleur miel et les tentures étaient d'un bleu turquoise alors que sa couette était en accord avec sa moquette : bleu nuit. C'était vraiment reposant et le plus important : c'était à lui, c'était chez lui.

Il rangea ses affaires à leur place avant d'enfiler un pyjama en baillant style hippopotame, se glissant dans ses couettes avec délice et tendant son doigts pour éteindre la lumière : il verrait Mère après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Mais… Une boule d'énergie lui bondit dessus, coupant court à ses envies de doux sommeil.

- Marie ? Dit-il avec incrédulité avant de l'enlacer, souriant avec indulgence.

- Mère m'a dit que tu étais enfin rentré à la maison ! Je suis si contente de te revoir ! Tu m'as manqué ! Gazouilla-t-elle en se blottissant étroitement dans les bras du blond.

- Marie, ça ne fait même pas une semaine que je suis partit je te signale, fit-il en jouant avec les boucles de la fillette. Dis-moi, tu ne devrais pas être ici normalement, non ? Il est tard et tu es censée être au fond de ton lit, et déjà au pays de Morphée, rajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils tout en tirant son menton vers lui pour qu'elle plonge son regard dans le sien.

- Mère m'a envoyée chercher un nouveau perdu, ce qui fait que je suis encore debout, lui répondit-elle en faisant la moue, frustrée. Et puis je suis une grande fille je te signale !

- Oui Marie, oui, rigola-t-il en tapotant la petite tête blonde. Qui est le nouveau ?

- Hm… Harry Potter, finit-elle par dire en se serrant contre lui.

Quand il entendit la réponse de la fillette, Draco se sentit encore plus blanchir, déjà qu'il était bien pâle, et ses mains se mirent à légèrement trembler.

- H-Harry Potter ? Fit-il d'une petite voix.

Il en revenait pas : le plus Griffy de tous les Gryffondors était devenu un perdu ce soir. Il était chez lui, dans ce manoir, en ces lieux… Où était-il d'ailleurs ?

- Dans quelle chambre l'as-tu déposé ? Demanda-t-il en la regardant fixement, fébrile et impatient.

-Pourquoi ? Dit-elle interloquée bien que se doutant qu'il voulait vérifier si c'était vrai, qu'il voulait le voir de ses yeux.

- Marie, ma chérie, s'il te plaît, dis-moi où il se trouve ! Fit-il en se faisant de plus en plus pressant.

-… La chambre verte du troisième étage, souffla-t-elle en se mettant debout, abattue.

Dès qu'il sut ce qu'il voulait savoir, le blond bondit hors du lit et ouvrit sa porte à toute volée, la faisant cogner brusquement contre le mur, puis disparut dans le couloir, le bruit de ses pas décroissant peu à peu alors qu'elle restait là, seule.

- Je te hais vraiment Harry Potter, finit-elle par dire en éclatant en sanglots déchirants avant de courir jusqu'à sa chambre au second étage, désespérée.

Alors que la jeune demoiselle noyait ses larmes dans son oreiller, un autre blond de notre connaissance courait dans les couloirs comme si sa vie était en danger, cherchant avec une avidité angoissée la fameuse porte de la chambre verte du troisième étage. Soudain, il s'arrêta en voyant sa Mère qui semblait l'attendre, juste devant la pièce qu'il cherchait précipitamment et impatiemment.

-… M-Mère ? Bredouilla-t-il en se rapprochant lentement d'elle.

Tant de questions et d'émotions dans un mot prononcé de façon si hésitante mais que la jeune femme comprit instantanément.

- Il va bien : les plantes que j'ai été cueillir dans le jardin ont pu soigner le plus grave de ses blessures, le reste s'effacera avec du temps et de l'amour ainsi qu'avec du sommeil et de la bonne nourriture, dit-elle en lui souriant avant d'embrasser tendrement le front du blond, marchant tranquillement vers ses appartements à elle. La potion de sommeil ne fait pas encore effet, il est éveillé, rajouta-t-elle innocemment, un sourire mystérieux jouant sur ses lèvres quand elle entendit la porte de la chambre claquée doucement.

* * *

><p><em>Prochain chapitre publié: Dimanche 13 Novembre 2011<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

* * *

><p>En fait il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait ici, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait envie de voir Potter. Pourquoi avait-il donné autant d'inquiétude et de passion pour une nouvelle aussi simple ? Et à présent qu'il était là, qu'allait-il faire ? Ou dire ? Allait-il rester près de la porte, caché par les ombres ? Ou allait-il apparaître à la lumière pour affronter le Gryffondor ? D'ailleurs, Draco ne savait même pas pourquoi il se posait autant de questions, pourquoi hésitait-il autant…<p>

- Tu comptes rester coller à cette porte pour toujours ou tu comptes venir plus près ? Finit par demander une voix lasse mais néanmoins amusée.

Sursautant de surprise, il se morigéna de sa bêtise : « un Malefoy n'est pas stupide ni hésitant » comme dirait Lucius. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il se recoiffa rapidement et défroissa son pyjama avant de s'avancer vers la partie éclairée de la pièce : le lit, faisant ainsi face au nouveau locataire des lieux : Harry Potter, Gryffondor maltraité de son état.

- Malefoy, salua le brun d'un discret signe de tête, les couettes jusqu'au menton.

-… Potter, finit-il par répondre le blond en se rapprochant de la forme presque immobile.

- On a la frousse ? Rajouta le Survivant en le voyant si hésitant, ne le quittant pas un seul instant du regard, étonné du silence du blond.

- Tu aimerais bien, répondit-il instinctivement avant de soupirer et de s'asseoir au bord du lit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ? Finit par demander le brun, agacé par le silence qu'il jugeait un peu pesant à la longue, mais néanmoins troublé de sentir sa présence et sa chaleur si près de lui.

- Je voulais savoir si ce que Marie m'a dit était vrai et je dois bien avouer qu'elle a raison… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Potter ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec la belette et le castor ? Ou encore ta famille moldue ? Ici c'est le dernier recours et la rédemption la plus pure, pourquoi tu es là, Héros et Défenseur, Saint-Potty ? Déclara-t-il avec curiosité et sans animosité, sagement assis et sans aucune menace dans les yeux.

-… Je n'avais pas le choix : soit j'acceptais, soit je mourrais, souffla-t-il en détournant sa tête, fuyant le regard de mercure du Serpentard pour ne pas y voir de la pitié.

- Eh ! Potter, fais pas le gosse et regardes de quelle façon je te vois au lieu de fuir, il est où le célèbre courage des Gryffons ? Répliqua le vert et argent en appuyant légèrement ses doigts sur le menton du lion abîmé. Et puis la pitié n'est pas digne d'un Sang-Pur, rajouta-t-il pompeusement et en prenant la pose snob dans l'espoir de dérider son nouveau frère, prêt à oublier le passé pour avancer et se faire pardonner sa bêtise.

En entendant les derniers mots du blond, Harry posa sa main sur ses lèvres pour essayer de cacher son fou rire. C'était tellement caricaturale et tellement lui que le brun ne pouvait que rire, ce qu'il finit par faire, hoquetant sous le brusque assaut qui mettait au supplice son corps courbaturé et encore fragilisé.

- Arrêtes de me faire rire Dray, couina-t-il en passant une main hésitante sur son corps comme pour l'apaiser alors que l'autre couvrit de nouveau ses lèvres, cette fois-ci, pour cacher un bâillement.

Le rire clair bien qu'un peu chevrotant du Gryffi lui avait fait très plaisir et l'avait rendu stupidement, bêtement heureux et fier de lui.

- « Dray » ? Fit-il en le regardant avec curiosité et amusement, un sourcil levé et un léger sourire dessinant ses lèvres un peu charnues.

- Oh et bien euuh hmm c'est-à-dire que… euuh… d-désolé… Finit-il par répondre, rougissant furieusement.

- Ne t'en fait pas, je te taquine : nous sommes frères à présent toi et moi, souffla-t-il doucement, attentif aux réactions de son interlocuteur.

Et il avait bien raison de rester concentré parce que le rouge et or arbora très vite un air des plus perplexe face aux derniers mots de son invité.

- Je t'assure que je ne suis pas fou, répliqua-t-il rapidement sur la défensive, fronçant les sourcils en regardant fixement le Survivant.

- Malefoy, nous ne sommes pas frères, nous n'avons aucune relation de parenté toi et moi, déclara-t-il fermement en se demandant ce qu'avait bien pu prendre le Serpentard pour dire autant de bêtise.

Frustré et agité face à ce déni inconscient, Draco se releva brusquement et entreprit de faire les cents pas devant le lit d'un petit brun de plus en plus perdu face à ce drôle de comportement.

- Arrêtes trente secondes de bouger et expliques-toi correctement, nom d'un dragon ! S'exclama-t-il brusquement tout en papillonnant des yeux : la potion de sommeil sans rêves commençait à faire effet.

- Ouvres bien tes oreilles Potter, gronda-t-il en se figeant, pinçant l'arrête de son nez pour rester calme avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. Par le biais de Marie, Mère t'a fait une proposition : soit tu mourrais, soit tu vivais avec nous, comme un membre à part entière de cette famille. Te connaissant et vu ta présence en ces lieux, tu as choisit de vivre pour remporter cette fichue guerre, Saint-Potty, renifla-t-il sarcastiquement. Donc en sachant que toi et moi faisons partit de cette famille, ça fait de nous des frères !

-… Oh merde… Souffla le brun avant de brusquement s'endormir.

La potion venait de prendre effet.

* * *

><p><em>Prochain chapitre publié: Dimanche 27 Novembre 2011<em>


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

* * *

><p>Dray devait bien l'avouer, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le brun tombe comme une souche après avoir finalement comprit sa nouvelle situation avec le blond. Grognant de façon légèrement vexé mais surtout frustré, le serpentard fit sa B.A. du jour en bordant correctement son nouveau frère en bougonnant silencieusement avant de refermer la chambre doucement derrière lui. Cinq heure du matin sonna à l'église du village voisin et Malefoy se tenait d'un air égaré au beau milieu du couloir toujours éclairé : que devait-il faire à présent ? Il ne savait pas…<p>

- Peut-être devrais-tu envisager d'aller te reposer à présent, non ? Déclara une voix douce, apaisant rapidement son esprit.

- Mère, souffla-t-il en la regardant arriver à ses côtés sans surprise, se contentant de se blottir dans les bras maternelle.

Dray savait que la femme qui l'avait recueillit, devenant ainsi sa vraie maman, déambulait dans les couloirs, ne dormant jamais pour préférer surveiller le sommeil de ses petits, de toute façon elle n'arrivait jamais à dormir. Il avait aussi remarqué plus d'une fois qu'elle avait toujours le don d'apparaître là où on avait besoin d'elle, il n'avait jamais comprit comment elle faisait alors qu'elle n'émettait jamais le bruit caractéristique du transplanage. Haussant les épaules, le blond ferma les yeux en s'enfouissant étroitement contre sa mère, se fondant de bonheur dans la tendre étreinte.

- Voilà bien longtemps que tu n'es pas venu me réclamer un câlin mon chéri : tu arguais toujours que tu étais bien trop grand pour ce genre de chose trop bébé, finit-elle par dire avec une pointe de malice.

L'entourant de ses bras, elle serra Draco dans ses bras, lui offrant l'amour et le réconfort qu'il cherchait dans cette étreinte, une de ses mains caressant tendrement les mèches soyeuses. Restant ainsi quelque temps, le serpentard finit par s'écarter, rougissant de gêne face à son sentimentalisme, mais souriant d'apaisement.

- Dormir te fera du bien à présent, dit-elle tendrement, attrapant une mèche couleur de lune pour la coincer derrière son oreille avant de lui embrasser le front.

- Maman ? Finalement la guerre va nous toucher n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il à voix basse tout en regardant la porte menant à Harry Potter.

- Non Draco, c'est nous qui irons à la guerre : pour protéger notre famille et notre nouveau membre, lui répondit-elle, toujours sereine. Les plus jeunes seront à l'abri dans le manoir et quand tout sera finit, nous pourrons vivre de nouveau tranquillement dans notre maison, conclut-elle avant de l'enjoindre à aller se coucher, disparaissant à son tour pour continuer à veiller sur ses petits.

La regardant disparaître dans le couloir, il finit par partir aussi pour rejoindre sa chambre, la mine fatiguée et pensive, traînant un peu les pieds alors que précédemment il courrait pour retrouver son gryffon. En même temps ça l'avait inquiété de savoir qu'il était un perdu, seuls les cas plus que désespérés pouvait rejoindre la famille. Et il n'avait pas tort au vu de ce qu'il avait vu, même si la médecine de sa mère avait effacé le plus gros tant il la savait redoutable d'efficacité. Sans compter que… Euuh une minute ? Avait-il pensé « son Gryffon » ? Oulà ! Ca n'allait vraiment pas là !

- Draco, va dormir, grogna-t-il à haute voix pour lui-même en se frottant la nuque.

Il devait vraiment être fatigué pour avoir osé penser un truc pareil… Ou alors il devenait fou à cause des doloris de son père…

Soupirant, Malefoy s'étira en baillant avant de se gratter la fesse gauche, ses manières d'aristocrate peroxydé et coincé du cul disparaissant sans regret à chaque fois qu'il revenait dans ce qu'il considérait comme étant sa maison, son chez lui. Se glissant sous les couettes, il s'emmitoufla dans ce doux cocon de chaleur jusqu'aux oreilles en éteignant la lumière.

Morphée ayant succombé au charme du blond, il bondit pour le faucher dans ses bras, l'emportant au royaume du sommeil profond.

Discrètement, alors que la nuit avait enfin recouvert tout ce beau monde du lourd manteau du sommeil, une ombre noire s'envola dans le ciel, passant devant la lune sans se faire éclairer, pour se diriger vers un petit village à une trentaine de kilomètre de là où elle se trouvait initialement. S'arrêtant un peu avant l'entrée principale du hameau, l'ombre se dirigea lentement mais sûrement vers le cimetière, sa présence n'engendrant aucun bruit.

- Te voilà, j'ai faillit attendre, siffla une voix hargneuse.

- Il n'est pas aisé de se déplacer sans se faire remarquer là-bas, tu devrais t'en souvenir, répondit l'ombre en se dirigeant vers la section des plus vieilles tombes, dissimulées par un très vieux et très imposant saule pleureur.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus jamais me voir, répliqua-t-il d'une voix acide.

- C'est exacte mais quelque chose a changé la donne, continua la voix de l'ombre, laissant le silence lourd planer avant de parler sur un ton glacial et tranchant. Je sais où est Harry Potter, asséna l'individu comme un couperet, faisant sursauter l'autre de surprise puis éclater d'un rire malsain et tonitruant.

Ce que ne savait pas l'ombre, c'était que quelqu'un était parfaitement au courant de ce qu'elle faisait.

- Les choses avancent comme prévu…

* * *

><p><em>Prochain chapitre publié: Dimanche 18 Décembre 2011<em>


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

* * *

><p>Le soleil se leva et éclaira la chambre, illuminant le vert tendre et le vert émeraude des murs et des meubles, réveillant les oiseaux qui se mirent à gazouiller alors que l'habitant des lieux continuait à dormir plus paisiblement que jamais. Enfin pas pour très longtemps vu que cela commençait à cavaler dans les couloirs, les chuchotis et les éclats de rire résonnant agréablement de l'immense maison. Alors que le brun commençait à papillonner des yeux, la maîtresse des lieux entra dans la chambre en fredonnant, allant ouvrir les épais rideaux vert forêt pour laisser entrer plus franchement le soleil, puis la fenêtre pour aérer la pièce avec l'air frais du matin.<p>

- Allez Harry, debout, dit-elle doucement en le regardant s'étirer dans le lit avant de replonger vivement sous les couettes en grommelant, la faisant rire aux éclats : encore un qui n'était pas du matin.

Regardant la bosse qui respirait, elle arbora un sourire malicieux et fit léviter la couette hors du lit pour la poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre, regardant le corps un peu chétif du nouveau perdu se recroqueviller sur lui-même avant de tâtonner pour essayer de retourner bien au chaud.

- Pas de grasses matinée pour vous jeune homme alors on se réveille et on se fixe, rajouta-t-elle en se penchant vers lui.

Quand le brun l'entendit, il sursauta de surprise et se réveilla complètement, un peu angoissé de se trouver là avant de se souvenir du pourquoi du comment de sa présence ici, la regardant en plissant les yeux : ses lunettes étaient en miettes chez son oncle. Matérialisant une nouvelle paire, elle les posa sur le nez du Survivant avant de s'asseoir sur le lit en souriant.

- As-tu bien dormit ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce, essayant de coincer une boucle brune, et quelque peu rebelle, derrière une oreille pour regarder les yeux verts encore un peu embrumé par le sommeil.

- Oui, merci… Marmonna-t-il légèrement en rougissant un peu, triturant son pyjama pour cacher son ventre.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ton timide, j'en ai vu bien d'autres, rit-elle doucement en lissant les plus de sa robe sur ses jambes. J'ai été la mère de centaines d'enfants avant toi, des filles comme des garçons, et tu verras aujourd'hui combien ils sont nombreux dans cette maison, rajouta-t-elle en lui tendant une robe de chambre bien épaisse et chaude, d'une jolie couleur vert bouteille.

- V-vous… vous êtes bien jeune pour en avoir élever des centaines et des centaines, déclara-t-il à voix basse, détournant les yeux devant son audace, un peu angoissé devant la possible punition, ses blessures encore un peu lancinante.

Mais, alors qu'il attendait la gifle et les hurlements de rage, ce fut une main douce qui releva son menton et des lèvres tendres qui baisèrent sa joue avant de lui offrir un sourire encore plus éblouissant.

- Ne baisses jamais les yeux Harry, jamais, lui dit-elle en tapotant son nez. Tu es à présent chez toi dans ce manoir et jamais je ne te ferais de mal ou lèverais la main ou la voix contre toi, rajouta-t-elle en lui ébouriffant le fouillis broussailleux de ses cheveux.

Sans vraiment y croire, le brun se sentit léger, comme soulagé d'un poids, d'un fardeau bien trop pesant alors qu'il avait une carrure si frêle. Pour la première fois depuis bien plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait cru, il se sentait vraiment libre et en sécurité, dans un petit univers clôt où l'on ne le jugerais pas pour son nom, sa destinée ou sa fortune, mais pour lui et ses actes. Offrant un sourire tremblotant, il éclata en sanglot, essuyant ses yeux comme un enfant, pestant contre ses larmes gênantes, honteux de se montrer se faible soudainement.

Et, au lieu de se moquer de lui comme il s'y attendait, la maîtresse des lieux l'entoura gentiment de ses bras, l'enfermant dans un cocon consolateur et d'amour maternel. Passant ses mains fines dans les boucles indomptables, elle le serra doucement en murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles mais si réconfortante à son oreille. Patiemment elle le consola et le réconforta sans jamais cesser de sourire et de murmurer d'une voix douce. Peu à peu Harry finit par se calmer et sécha ses dernières larmes, les yeux rouges et bouffis mais le cœur serein et léger.

- Merci… Souffla-t-il en calmant sa respiration.

- Ce n'est rien Harry, tu en avais besoin et je suis là pour toi à présent : je te considère comme l'un de mes petits, lui sourit-elle en embrassant son front.

Timidement, il se raccrocha à la man de la femme en rougissant légèrement : qu'il était beau le Survivant tiens ! Mais cela lui faisait du bien d'agir ainsi parce qu'il en plus que marre de la solitude de sa vie. Cependant… Oui, le gryffon jugeait qu'il était encore trop tôt pour l'appeler maman…

Alors qu'il referma la porte de sa chambre, il sursauta de surprise en voyant une autre personne dans les bras de la femme. Un garçon bien timide puisque, dès qu'il aperçut le brun, il se cacha derrière elle sous le rire doux de la fine matrone.

- Harry, je te présente l'un de mes fils et un grand timide : Joachim Strauss Peverell, le présenta-t-elle en poussant ce dernier vers le nouveau perdu.

Ce fut le léger sourire hésitant d'Harry qui poussa Joachim à enlacer le brun dans une étreinte tentaculaire.

* * *

><p><em>Prochaine publication: Dimanche 25 Mars 2012<em>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

><p>A vrai dire, Harry ne s'y attendait vraiment pas et eut un petit sursaut de peur avant de serrer ses bras maladroitement autour de Joachim en regardant la jeune femme d'un air un peu perdu.<p>

- Joachim est un grand timide mais il aime bien quelqu'un, il ressent le besoin de lui faire un câlin pour montrer l'affection qu'il éprouve pour cette personne, lui expliqua-t-elle gentiment, heureuse de les voir déjà complice. Chéri, tu t'occupes un peu de Harry s'il te plaît ? Je dois aller trouver les plus jeunes, tu n'auras qu'à lui montrer le château et le conduire à la grande salle pour que vous puissiez prendre votre petit-déjeuner ensemble, les embrassa-t-elle avant de commencer à s'éloigner. Oh ! Harry ! Joachim n'est pas un grand bavard alors ne t'inquiètes pas de son silence, rajouta-t-elle en disparaissant.

Une fois qu'elle partit, un silence un peu lourd s'abattit sur eux deux alors que le Survivant se décala un peu sur le côté pour s'appuyer contre le mur et soutenir la lourde pieuvre qui semblait avoir élu domicile dans ses bras.

- Euuh hm… Joachim ? Questionna-t-il d'un air un peu tremblant et hésitant. Tout va bien ?

- Oui, finit-il par répondre d'une voix veloutée, se redressant sans trop s'éloigner avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser par surprise, faisant durer le baiser chaste pour ensuite se détacher et avancer dans le couloir.

-… Eh ! Attends ! Finit par se réveiller Harry, lui courant après pour le rattraper et le tirer vers lui. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Demanda-t-il un peu en colère.

- Parce que je t'aime, dit-il simplement avant de lui sourire. On commence la visite ?

- Euuh ouais, ok… Bredouilla le brun, un peu dépassé par les évènements.

Suivant Joachim pour ne pas se perdre, il ne put s'empêcher de le détailler du regard en se touchant les lèvres avec perplexité. Faisant une tête de moins que le gryffondor, il était mince mais plutôt pas mal, la peau douce et mat, les traits fins et féminins avec un nez droit. Il avait les cheveux noirs assez long qu'il avait natté avec soin et des yeux bleu-gris très agréable…

- Ce que tu vois te plaît ? L'interrompit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

- Hein ? Euuh hm oui, tu es assez mignon à regarder, finit-il par lui répondre en rougissant de gêne.

Il avait l'air absolument ridicule à s'être fait surprendre en plein « matage intensif ». Heureusement que l'autre appréciait parce que sinon, s'il avait été face à un homophobe, il aurait eu de grosses chances de retourner dans le même état qu'à son arrivée dans le château.

- Le rouge te va bien, rajouta-t-il sur le ton de la conversation, continuant de lui montrer son nouveau chez lui.

- Dis, pourquoi tu dis les choses aussi directement ? C'est gênant tu sais, fit-il nerveusement, se grattant la nuque en détournant son regard, encore plus rouge.

- Parce que c'est drôle, lui répondit-il simplement avant d'ouvrir les grande porte du rez-de-chaussée, les conduisant ainsi au self.

Harry avait l'impression de se retrouver à Poudlard tant la salle était grande et remplie par les bavardages des enfants, des elfes de maison slalomant pour servir tout ce monde.

-… I-il y a combien d'enfants dans ce château ? Bredouilla le brun, la bouche ouverte sous l'effet de surprise.

- On est 198 avec toi pour l'instant, plus Mère et une dizaine d'elfe environ, lui dit-il amusé, s'appuyant contre la chambranle de porte. Fermes la bouche ou tu vas gober des fées, lui conseilla-t-il en ébouriffant encore plus ses cheveux indomptables.

- Rah ! J'aimes pas ça ! Et puis c'est pas drôle ! Grogna-t-il en essayant de plaquer ses éternels épis sur sa tête.

-… T'es franchement bizarre quand même, finit-il par dire, le regardant avec curiosité.

- Je suis moi, tout simplement. Câlin ? Demanda-t-il en ouvrant ses bras, une grimace d'enfant exigeant aux lèvres.

- Ok ok, câlin, rit-il de bon cœur, entourant le corps de Joa en rougissant légèrement. Je t'aime bien.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Harry Potter, susurra-t-il avant de mordiller le lobe de son oreille en le faisant glapir avant de se redresser.

Lui faisant un clin d'œil puis donnant une petite claque sur ses fesses, le perdu le poussa dans la salle qui fit silence à son entrée, le faisant déglutir de nervosité.

- Euuh… S-salut ? Bredouilla-t-il en se tortillant, se disant qu'un repli stratégique serait une idée judicieuse.

- Eh ! Tout le monde ! Je vous présente un nouveau ! Harry Potter est notre frère à présent alors faites-lui bon accueil, clama une voix connu dans son dos et qui l'entoura de ses bras en un câlin fraternel.

- Draco ? Questionna-t-il en le regardant du coin de l'œil, surprit.

- Yep Saint-Potty, rit-il en lui souriant. Bienvenue chez toi, Harry James Potter Peverell, rajouta-t-il en tapotant son épaule, le regard doux et tendre.

* * *

><p>Prochaine publication: Dimanche 17 Juin 2012<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 8**

* * *

><p>Le petit-déjeuner s'était bien passé, dans les rires et la gourmandise, la froide solitude du survivant chassée par la chaleur des bras et des sourires sincères des autres enfants qui l'avaient très bien intégré dans leur immense famille. Même le connard de Malefoy n'était pas si salopard que ça, le couvant du regard tout en répondant à l'avance à ses envies : à sa plus grande surprise, le blond était vraiment très attentionné envers lui. Mais il ne savait toujours pas vraiment quoi dire de Joachim, celui-là était vraiment bizarre : alors qu'il n'avait cessé de lui faire des avances quand il lui avait fait visiter le château, voilà qu'il était en train de manger en silence et à côté de lui, comme si de rien n'était. Vraiment perturbant…<p>

Secouant la tête, il termina son bol de chocolat parfumé à la cannelle et se mit à grignoter les croissants et les tartines beurre-confiture en regardant avec curiosité la marée d'enfants qui quitta la salle, le laissant faire son génocide en compagnie de Joachim et Draco.

- Pourquoi partent-ils tous ? Finit par demander le brun en attrapant un énième pain aux raisins.

- Tout ceux qui ont moins de 11 ans ont cours après le petit-déjeuner. Mère est leur précepteur et certains elfes de maisons s'occupent des plus petits, expliqua le vert et argent sous le hochement de tête de l'autre.

- Ok mais ceux qui ont plus de 11 ans, comme nous ? Ils font quoi pendant ce temps-là ? S'interrogea le rouge et or en fronçant les sourcils de perplexité.

- Un peu partout : certains sont encore ici, d'autres dehors ou à la bibliothèque, etc… Il s'occupe comme ils veulent jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, répondit Joa en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

Harry comprit un peu mieux comment les gens se géraient ici et il en vint à se poser une question : comment allait-il occuper sa propre journée ? Voyant le gryffon les fixer d'un air perdu, les deux autres lui dirent qu'ils lui tiendraient compagnie et qu'ils pouvaient lui faire visiter le parc et les jardins. Potter se sentait soulagé de ne pas rester seul et il les suivit avec plaisir, se disant que le domaine des Péverell était vraiment immense et ressemblait beaucoup à Poudlard, sa seconde maison. Admirant les potagers et vergers fleuris, il y avait une piscine couverte et une écurie, et les bois s'étendaient aux alentours. Il avait fallu des centaines de générations et d'héritages pour en arriver là ! Harry était stupéfait.

Ne souhaitant pas montrer son corps encore un peu abîmé, il choisit plutôt de se promener parmi les arbres, se gavant de pêches et de cerises avec Draco et Joa. Ils passèrent donc leur journée ainsi, à buller tranquillement sous le soleil sans se soucier de quoique ce soit, avant de rentrer pour l'heure de la douche. Contrairement aux plus petits qui prenaient leurs douches ensembles, les plus grands avaient leur propre douche dans leurs chambres et Harry savoura la détente que l'eau chaude lui procura, son ventre gargouillant de faim malgré les fruits dont il s'était gavé à outrance avec les deux autres toute la journée.

- 'Ry ? T'es pas prêt ? Demanda Joachim en toquant à sa chambre, pénétrant dans les lieux pour se diriger vers la douche où le brun était encore, s'adossant contre le mur pour le mater sans vergogne, esquissant un léger sourire.

Ne se doutant de rien, le gryffon continua de se savonner avant de sortir de là, attrapant une serviette pour s'éponger les cheveux, exposant inconsciemment sa nudité à l'autre qui ne loupa aucune miette du spectacle.

- Dis donc 'Ry, t'es pas mal du tout, finit-il par siffler, riant en le voyant sursauter sous l'effet de surprise.

Manque de pot ou pas, après sa douche le sol était tellement glissant que le brun finit par trébucher, s'accrochant vainement à Joa mais les faisant chuter tous les deux. Grognant de douleur, il s'allongea correctement pour soulager ses fesses et sa tête, se frottant le crâne pour chasser le bruit de cloche avant de se figer : l'autre était allongé sur lui et leurs jambes tellement emmêlées qu'ils frottaient leurs genoux contre la virilité de l'autre. Position plus que gênante, faisant devenir Harry rouge écarlate.

- T-tu… Hn tu veux b-bien te relever ? Bredouilla-t-il en retenant son souffle, fermant étroitement les yeux comme un enfant en se disant que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Mais l'autre n'accéda pas à sa requête et préféra l'enlacer pour se blottir étroitement contre lui, ses lèvres caressants tendrement la peau de son cou, le faisant frissonner. Au bout d'un moment, Harry posa ses bras sur son dos pour le toucher doucement, sans cesser de rougir. Il était vraiment bizarre son nouveau frère…

- Hnnn on va être en retard, murmura-t-il en finissant par se relever sur ses coudes, le regardant avec gentillesse.

- Hmmmm pas envie, j'suis trop bien, grogna Joachim en se serrant de plus belle contre le gryffon, ce dernier se mordant les lèvres pour s'empêcher de gémir quand il bougea son genoux.

- Mais on nous attend, soupira-t-il avant de rire en entendant son ventre grogner. Et puis j'ai faim moi !

- Et bien manges-moi, lui dit-il comme si c'était d'une logique absolue, faisant hoqueter le rouge et or qui finit par atteindre des degrés de rouge à la limite du flamboyant.

- Harry ! S'exclama une voix dans sa chambre.

- J-j'arrive ! Répondit le brun qui repoussa Joa et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse avant de rejoindre Dray qui était assis sur son lit en souriant.

- Tu en as mis du temps, le taquina-t-il avant d'hausser un sourcil de surprise en le voyant gêné et rougissant.

- D-désolé…

- Pas grave, on y va ? Lui demanda-t-il en l'invitant à sortir, lui souriant gentiment.

Hochant la tête, Harry fit tout pour cacher le fait qu'il bandait et quitta vivement sa chambre. Dray, qui était encore en arrière, vit Joachim quitter la salle de bain, une bosse plus que visible dans son pantalon. Le blond le fusilla du regard avant de sortir à son tour.

* * *

><p><em>Prochaine publication: Dimanche 02 Septembre 2012<em>


	9. Chapter 9

Hellow tout le monde :)Comme dit dimanche dernier, je suis désolé pour mon retard mais ma vie est décidément chaotique en ce moment ^^' Je vais reprendre ma publication tous les dimanches vu que j'ai réussit à mettre suffisamment de chapitre de côté :) J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour le coup :S Bisous et à dimanche prochain :D

* * *

><p>- Harry ! Attends-moi !<p>

Une fois sortit de la chambre, le gryffon avait prit une démarche rapide pour s'éloigner des lieux, respirant profondément pour essayer de chasser ses rougeurs. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?! C'était quoi cette image ?! Et Joachim qui ne l'aidait pas ! Pourquoi était-il comme ça sur lui ?! Et toutes ces allusions, ces avances pas du tout sage… A quoi jouait-il ?! Ok il lui plaisait et Joachim n'était pas indifférent non plus mas c'était une raison pour être ainsi ?! Il y a autre chose que le sexe dans la vie ! Grognant à moitié de rage et à moitié de frustration, le brun accéléra encore l'allure avant de percuter un mur, le faisant tomber de nouveau sur son fessier toujours douloureux, un couinement de surprise et de souffrance sortant de ses lèvres alors qu'il frottait son arrière-train pour la chasser.

- Potter ?! S'insurgea de perplexité le mur.

Enfin si tant est qu'un mur pouvait parler, était doux au toucher et avait des jambes. Hébété sous le choc, Harry remonta son regard le long de ces cuisses musclées mais pas à outrance, des hanches apparemment divinement étroite, un torse sculpté sous un polo noir moulant à souhait. Le brun détailla les épaules carrées avec une gourmandise plus qu'évidente sans se douter un seul instant que le propriétaire de celles-ci avait croisé les bras en haussant un sourcil de surprise face à ce désir palpable, un sourire amusé aux lèvres avant de fixer le blond juste derrière et qui était lui aussi sur le point de pisser de rire face à la situation.

- Dites Potter, finit par tousser le « mur ». Seriez-vous content de me voir par hasard ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix plus que moqueuse, faisant sursauter le maladroit de surprise et de gêne.

- D-désolé, je… Professeur Snape ?! S'exclama-t-il en se relevant, s'époussetant en reculant, nerveux. Que hn que faites-vous ici ?

- Et bien sûrement la même chose que vous ici je suppose, fit-il malicieusement sans cesser de le fixer.

- Vous habitez ici ? Dit-il timidement.

Il espérait que non parce que quitter les Dursley pour adopter le Snape, c'était du masochiste suicidaire là ! Dommage qu'il soit aussi méchant parce que, sinon, Harry l'aurait bien croqué vu comment il avait l'air bien foutu, sans compter que son mini-lui était du même avis !

- En effet Potter, j'habite bel et bien ici, je suis un Péverell tout comme vous il me semble puisque vous êtes dans ce château.

- Comment ça ? Fronça-t-il les sourcils, perdu.

- Il est impossible pour tout ceux qui ne font pas partit de la famille de pénétrer les lieux, Mère y veille pour que l'on reste en sécurité, expliqua Draco en se rapprochant, posant sa main sur l'épaule du gryffon. Et puis aussi pour que l'on se forge notre propre opinion du monde en ne fréquentant pas ceux qui peuvent justement nous influencer, rajouta-t-il en souriant avant de faire un câlin à son parrain-frère. J'suis content de te voir, ça faisait longtemps : Mère va être contente.

Quand il vit l'ours des cavernes, la chauve-souris des cachots, sourire et ébouriffer les cheveux du blond, Harry eut un bug : le potionniste serait sociable et gentil ? Ca ne lui ressemblait pas… Mais ça lui allait tellement bien et le brun sourit à son tour en le regardant : sa nouvelle famille lui plaisait de plus en plus.

- Au fait 'Ry, pourquoi t'es-tu enfuis comme ça ? Demanda le Vert et Argent en se tournant vers lui, le regardant avec curiosité.

Il n'aurait pas pu oublier d'être intelligent et curieux pour une fois… Grognant, le Survivant leur tourna le dos et s'éloigna d'eux pour se rendre dans le self en boudant, s'asseyant dans son coin. C'était un moment très gênant et le blond en avait été témoin… Gémissant de honte, le brun enfouit son visage entre ses bras pour se faire oublier mais avec un manoir rempli d'enfant à foison, c'était une chose impossible et le petite voix qui le tira de ses pensées le lui prouva amplement.

- T'es qui ? Demanda doucement un petit être qui se cacha timidement derrière son nounours en lui machouillant nerveusement une oreille.

- Un nouveau, lui répondit-il en lui souriant, se frottant le visage avant de se pencher vers lui. Et toi ? Tu es qui ?

- M'appelle Vlad et j'ai 6 ans comme ça, lui dit-il en lui montrant 6 doigts aux griffes bien aiguisées pour un enfant. T'es mon nouveau grand-frère ?

- Euuh hn oui je crois, je m'appelle Harry, fit-il en l'invitant gentiment à s'asseoir avec lui. Tu es tout seul ?

- Non j'ai Globule ! S'exclama-t-il fièrement en lui montrant son nounours, s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- Globule ? Répéta-t-il avec surprise avant de rire doucement. C'est un drôle de nom pour une peluche non ?

- T'aimes pas ? Moi j'adore, bouda-t-il en serrant fort son copain, tirant la langue à Harry.

- Si si, j'aime beaucoup, le rassura-t-il en gardant le sourire avant de pouffer de rire de nouveau en voyant le petit garçon faire de même : c'était un vampire.

Le regardant avec curiosité et douceur, Harry commença à manger son repas en silence, souriant d'amusement de le voir boire ses verres de sang avec gloutonnerie comme si c'était une soupe de tomate parfaite, s'en faisant des moustaches comme les autres enfants s'en feraient avec du lait.

- Attends tu en mets partout, ria-t-il en attrapant une serviette pour lui essuyer le visage.

Il était vraiment content d'avoir rencontré ce petit garçon, ça lui avait fait du bien de rire et de sourire avec lui, sans compter qu'il était adorable avec son visage, ses lèvres pleines d'où dépassaient ses crocs, la peau blanche et un nez en trompette, des yeux bleu et de belles boucles de cheveux noirs. Il ferait des ravages quand il serait plus grand.

- Dray ! Cria une voix aigue, faisant sursauter le brun qui vit une petite blonde sauter au cou du serpentard arrivant.


	10. Chapter 10

Un petit koala blond de sexe féminin enserrait le serpentard qui avait l'air ravit vu comment il la maintenait contre lui en souriant, hochant la tête à son babillage alors que ses doigts jouaient avec ses boucles anglaises.

- Vlad ? Qui est-ce ? Demanda Harry en lui montrant la petite fille. Elle me dit quelque chose...

- C'est Marie, c'est la plus vieille d'entre nous et c'est elle qui va chercher les perdus, lui expliqua-t-il en suçant son pouce.

- Elle est venue me chercher, je me souviens... C'est quoi un perdu ? Finit-il par lui demander, perplexe de cette appellation qui était valable pour tous apparemment.

- Parce qu'on est des enfants qu'on a oublié, oublié d'aimer et choyé, parce qu'on nous a retrouvé au seuil de la mort soit seul, soit entouré de nos bourreaux... Expliqua-t-il d'une voix sourde et rauque par la douleur, blasé par les faits mais emplie de tristesse.

En se retournant, Harry vit une jeune fille en jean et chemisier bleu, un visage en forme de cœur et une peau laiteuse constellée de tâche de rousseurs. Mais ce fut son visage qui choqua le plus le Gryffon au contraire de Vlad qui ouvrit les bras pour se faire porter : toute la partie gauche de son visage était mutilé par d'immondes cicatrices boursouflées et légèrement mauve, vaguement dissimulées par une mèche d'un roux flamboyant alors qu'elle avait regroupé sa chevelure en haute queue qui frôla ses omoplates.

- La médecine de Mère a beau être efficace, elle ne peut pas tout soigner, dit-elle en frôlant les marques du bout des doigts, dévoilant un cache-oeil de cuir noir, son autre bras calant le petit vampire sur sa hanche.

-... Ca fait toujours mal ? Murmura Harry, les yeux emplies de peine.

- Non, ce sont les souvenirs qui nous font toujours souffrir, lui répondit-elle en souriant légèrement, s'asseyant à la place de Vlad qu'elle mit sur ses genoux. Je suis une dryade et je me nomme Cathleen, mais tu peux m'appeler Cat, se présenta-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté, une main jouant avec les boucles du plus petit.

- Miaou ? Riposta le brun avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Oui voilà, comme ça, rit-elle avec lui avant de le fixer avec curiosité et malice.

- Oh euh moi c'est Harry, Harry Potter, dit-il en rougissant de gêne.

- Tu es mon nouveau frère alors, sourit-elle avant de l'examiner rapidement. En assez bon état d'ailleurs, tant mieux, fit-elle avec douceur. Tu as mangé ? Lui demanda-t-elle dans une mimique de maman-poule.

- Hn non, pas encore... Dit-il à voix basse, comme un enfant prit en faute.

- Alors manges, fit-elle en poussant le saladier de salade vers lui avant d'engager la conversation pour faire connaissance, essayant de le détendre et de le faire parler.

Peu à peu, le brun se détendit et se prêta au jeu, essayant de lui répondre malgré sa timidité et sa méfiance, oubliant surtout le couple de blond dont l'un d'eux les regardait jalousement en allant s'asseoir plus loin.

- Dray ? Pourquoi tu parais fâché ? Demanda la petite Marie en serrant sa poupée dans ses bras, assise sur les genoux du Serpentard.

- Hn pour rien ma chérie, souffla-t-il avant de la fixer en souriant doucement, ses doigts glissant dans les boucles blondes. Tu es très jolie ce soir, tu as rendez-vous avec quelqu'un ? La taquina-t-il gentiment.

Sa robe à volant et dentelle était particulièrement chic ce soir et la petite fille se mit à rosir de plaisir sous le compliment.

- Hn et bien... Euh j-je voulais savoir si hm tu voulais bien te promener avec moi sous la lune, après le repas, bredouilla-t-elle en se tortillant nerveusement sur ses genoux.

Surpris mais attendrit, Dray hocha pour accepter la proposition avant de la serrer dans ses bras en lui murmurant qu'elle était mignonne comme tout avant de la faire asseoir à côté de lui pour manger à leur tour, amusé de la voir avec des yeux étincelants de bonheur. Le dîné se passa dans la légèreté des bavardages et le cliquetis des couverts, leur Mère heureuse de sentir cette bonne ambiance.

Alors que la balade des deux blonds se finissaient et que tout le monde s'endormait dans les draps bien chaud et doux, un lit était pourtant vide et la maîtresse des lieux fixa la petite ombre fuyant le domaine.

- Les choses se passent beaucoup plus vite que je ne le pensais... Murmura-t-elle doucement la voyant disparaître dans le noir.

Soupirant en s'asseyant près de la fenêtre, la Mère guetta en silence le retour de cet enfant qui se perdait dans la noirceur des ténèbres. Pendant qu'elle attendait dans son manoir, l'ombre poursuivit son chemin à travers bois et village avant d'arriver à destination : le cimetière. Récupérant son souffle après avoir tant couru, l'ombre se faufila entre les tombes avant d'arriver face à son rendez-vous.

- En retard, siffla-t-il. Je t'ai connu plus ponctuelle...

- Et moi je ne te savais pas si impatient Tommy !

- Je t'interdis de m'appeler ainsi ! S'exclama-t-il en giflant l'ombre, observant avec satisfaction la lèvre éclatée et le sang se répandre sur son visage de poupée. Je suis plus fort que toi, c'est une évidence, alors ne recommence pas à faire preuve d'irrespect... Ronronna-t-il en regardant la personne de haut.

Le regard provoquant malgré le silence, l'ombre se releva en essuyant le liquide vermeil qui goûtait sur son menton et sa peau de porcelaine. L'homme était satisfait de cette vision qu'il en sourit sadiquement, plus menaçant que jamais.

- Je tuerais Potter dans deux lunes alors veilles à son embuscade... Ou tu le paieras de ta vie...


End file.
